Certain information is sensitive, requiring authentication processes to secure the information stored in a database and ensure that the stored information is accessible only to authorized users of a web-based platform. For example, a user seeking to access the stored information from a user device via a network may enter authentication information, such as a user name or password specific to the user or information, prior to the database allowing access to the information. Certain database associations between the authentication information and the stored secure information may be used to maintain the security of the information